


Ink Stained Roses

by AlexiaTheRook



Series: K-Pop One Shots [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired By Twitter Prompt, M/M, Minhyuk's Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaTheRook/pseuds/AlexiaTheRook
Summary: "Warm fingers traced the back of Minhyuk's neck, along the sensitive skin between his shoulders. They delicately traced the rose inked into his skin as Minhyuk let out a content sigh."After the hectic schedule of being idols, Jooheon finally has the opportunity to admire Minhyuk's new tattoo...





	Ink Stained Roses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [el_mariajin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_mariajin/gifts).



> I know I should be working on all my other AUs, but I'm experiencing writer's block and just moved so I wanted to get at least something out there... 
> 
> Huge thanks to @Joohoneyonehun for permission to use the prompt! This wasn't as long as I intended, and I didn't expect it to get quite so heavy on the implied smut but whatever. 
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy, let me know what you think!  
> Original Prompt: https://twitter.com/joohoneyonehun/status/1133044406569832448?s=19

Warm fingers traced the back of Minhyuk's neck, along the sensitive skin between his shoulders. They delicately traced the rose inked into his skin as Minhyuk let out a content sigh.

After weeks of practicing and preparing for concerts, the members finally had an evening to spend doing whatever they so desired. Which meant Minhyuk and Jooheon were making up for lost time together.

Clothes long forgotten; the two were sitting together, sheets wrapped around their bodies to keep the warmth in. Minhyuk’s back was against Jooheon’s front. One of Jooheon’s arms was around Minhyuk’s waist, the other was tracing Minhyuk’s tattoo at the base of his neck. Minhyuk rubbed Jooheon’s bare knee as he breathed in deeply. It felt good to be with his boyfriend like this after so long without any physical affection. It just felt, right.

Jooheon had been tracing the pattern, a rose surrounded by a mirror, with his finger for easily an hour now, most likely more than that. His touched were gentle as he followed the swirls with his index finger, making sure to not hurt the still delicate skin of his lover. Minhyuk smiled and giggled as the light, feathery touches began to tickle the hairs that resided there.

“What’s so funny Min?” Jooheon whispered as he pressed a kiss to the shell of Minhyuk’s ear.

“Your fingers are kind of tickling my neck.” Minhyuk giggled as Jooheon continued tracing the pattern.

“You don’t need to act like that, you know.”

“Act like what?” Jooheon stopped suddenly, and Minhyuk almost whined at the loss of the fingers on his skin.

“Like I’m made of glass. It’s just a tattoo Joo. I won’t shatter.” Minhyuk turned his head to look at his boyfriend as he spoke, smiling.

Jooheon laughed, “From the way we went at it earlier, I KNOW you won’t shatter like glass.”

Minhyuk laughed along with him, and pressed a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.

Jooheon nuzzled his nose against Minhyuk’s as he pressed a chaste kiss to the other’s lips.

“Ready to go for a round two then?” Jooheon asked, looking into Minhyuk’s eyes.

“Of course babe.” Minhyuk responded with glee as Jooheon’s hand went up to comb through the other’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think of the Drabble either here or on Twitter and Instagram! Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed! 
> 
> Twitter: @AlexiaTheRook


End file.
